IllumiNations 25
IllumiNations 25 was a fireworks show at Epcot, created specially for the 25th anniversary of Walt Disney World. There were two different versions, A and B, as well as IllumiNations 98, which was the same show without the special 25th anniversary announcements. IllumiNations 25 (A) Opening : Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to IllumiNations 25, a celebration of the magic that you, our 25th anniversary guests of honor, have brought to Walt Disney World for 25 magical years. Join us now as the countries of World Showcase welcome all of you to our world wide family. #"Remember The Magic" - World Showcase Salute *Canada *Europe (Italy) *France *Germany *United Kingdom (British Isles) *Scandinavia (Norway) *Africa (Morocco) *China *Japan *Mexico *United States Act 1: World Showcase #"A Worldwide Celebration" (by Gregory Rians Smith) #Mascleta #*Calypso #"International Fantasy" #*Movements: #**Asian #**African #**South American #**British #**Flamenco #**Eastern European #**Middle Eastern #**Polka #Mascleta *Calypso Act 2: Future World #"Discovery Suite" *Theme and Variations: **Life **Innoventions **Imagination **Seas **Land **Energy **Motion **Communication Act 3: Finale #"Circle of Life" Closing : The Epcot family and GE hope all of you from around the world have enjoyed IllumiNations 25. GE, we bring good things to life. Thank you, and good night. Post-Show Versions of "A Worldwide Celebration" and General Electric's theme were played. IllumiNations 25 (B) The second version of IllumiNations 25 is still celebrating the 25th anniversary of Walt Disney World Resort, but the classical music returns. #"Remember The Magic" - World Showcase Salute (Based on the Walt Disney World 25th Anniversary tune) - Brian McKnight #"IllumiNations Fanfare" - John Debney Act I: World Showcase #Russian Dance - "Trepak" from The Nutcracker Ballet - Peter Ilyich Tchaichovsky #"Die Meistersinger Overture" from Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg - Richard Wagner #"Laideronette, Empress of the Pagodas" from "Ma Mére l'Oye" (Mother Goose Suite) - Maurice Ravel #"Barber of Seville Overture" from Il barbiere de Siviglia (The Barber of Seville) ''- Gioacchino Rossini #"Overture" to Suite No. 2 from ''Daphnis et Chloé Ballet ''- Maurice Ravel #"Seventeen Come Sunday" March from English Folk Song Suite'' - Ralph Vaughan Williams #"El Salòn México" - Aaron Copland #"Hoedown" from Rodeo Ballet - Aaron Copland Act II: Future World #"Pini della Villa Borghese" from The Pines of Rome Symphonic Poem - Ottorino Respighi #"The Aquarium" from'' Le Carnival des Animaux (The Carnival of the Animals) ''- Camille Saint-Saëns #"Hornpipe" from Water Music Suite - George Frideric Händel #"A Night on Bald Mountain" - Modest Mussorgsky #"Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity" from The Planets Suite - Gustav Holst #"El Sombrero de Tres Picos" from The Three-Cornered Hat Ballet ''- Manuel de Falla #"Ode To Joy" Symphony No. 9 in D minor (Choral), Fourth Movement - Ludwig van Beethoven Post-Show #"A Worldwide Celebration" - Gregory Smith IllumiNations 98 IllumiNations 98 uses the same soundtrack as IllumiNations 25 (B), but without the 25th anniversary announcement. Opening : ''Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to IllumiNations. Join us now as the countries of World Showcase welcome all of you to our world wide family. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Former entertainment Category:Former Walt Disney World entertainment Category:Former Epcot entertainment Category:Former World Showcase entertainment